Lucy
I was born to put an end to human life. Its my soul purpose, so in the name of Chaos and Darkness....all of humanity will end this day. Lucy is the Main Antagonist of Elfen Lied, She is the Queen of the Diclonius a Mutant-Human race born to kill Humans and all Mankind. In BLAD Lucy is the 4th Wife of Terrantos and one of the most vicious serial killers in the series and she is one of the Primary Antagonists of the entire series. Lucy's real Name is Kaede but she hates the name so she prefers the name Lucy, most likely since it comes from the name Lucifer. She is the Mother of her & Terrantos's twin children, Leta and Leto Appearance Personality Kaede suffers from , having at least three different personalities until Darkness within Shadow. This disorder began in her childhood. Kaede Personality Her original personality (Kaede) was that of a depressed, distrustful, withdrawn and frustrated kid. She was discriminated against by others, because of her horns. Thinking that she was abandoned by her parents, she was also avoided and judged by staff of the orphanage, bullied and treated contemptuously by other children, all this because of her horns. She didn´t understand why such discrimination happened, and so she also suffered from self-hatred from having horns. To some extent she understood that the other kids were miserable and needed to make others miserable too, targeting especially those already more miserable than they. When gaining intimacy with someone as Kouta and Aiko Takada, she is shown to be sweet, kind and shy. Lucy Personality After witnessing her dog's murder at the hands of the orphanage bullies, she began to develop a deep hatred of Humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, she began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of her DNA. The voice of her Diclonius instincts had the mental image of herself, with the only difference having a cold and sadistic expression. The voice told her that she couldn´t coexist in a world with humans, and then said: "Join me. Then I will make to you a place to live in.". From that point on Kaede began to listen to her instincts, killing some Humans by way of inducing heart attacks, and spreading her genes to Male Humans, who would have Diclonius children who would in turn kill and infect more. Her Diclonii instincts began to overpower her, leading her to develop a sadistic, psychopathic and blood thirsty personality. This personality is often designated as Lucy, a name given to her in the Diclonii Research Institute, and never used by her or anyone who befriended her. While unclear, it's possible that the Lucy Personality is in fact a combination of the Kaede Personality and the DNA Voice Personality, since she apparently had traits of both. In Beyond Light and Darkess, Lucy is a somewhat different individual than she was in her series as she no longer has her split personality disorder as she separated herself from Nyu and turned Nyu into a villainess and she murdered her DNA Voice. Her Primary Personality is now and forever, "Lucy. While she is still pretty much the same Lucy she does have slight changes to her personality, she has relentlessy drilled herself towards perfection as she believes her kind is Perfection viewing Humans as flaws due to thier weaknesses and how easily they would betray someone so she seeks to remake her own world in her own twisted Image by making it into a world where Diclonius rule and Humans are nothing but slaves and are only used to produce more Diclonius. She also has a very cruel and heartless view on mortals as she believes that only Evil has power and thus she belives that Shadowblood are GODS this makes her truly cruel and Indifferent towards her enemies, showing no mercy or sympathy towards them as she has ripped thier limbs off to see them in agony much to her delight. She believes Power and Domination is what is needed to earn the affections of her Husband, Terrantos which is what causes her to do many of her heinous acts throughout the series such as when she slaughtered an entire Solar System of its planets and its residents just to cause Chaos and Death for her Love hoping to please him and to her joy it did please him. Lucy has High Confidence in her power and in her "hellish Right to rule" beliving she has the right to sentence her enemies to death due to her relationship with her Master, she has neither pity nor mercy as she views civilians and her foes as nothing more than chess pieces on a chessboard or as Pawns in her game, She views the entire war as a Game to be won nothing more she doesn't see it as life threatening but due to her immortality and cosmic powers she may have a right to believe this. Due to her belif Lucy appears to be a Tyrant as she oppresses the weak mortals forcing them to work and to create large statues of Terrantos or Her and the other Wives of Terrantos. If anyone slacks off she will not hesitate to make sure they suffer as she would rip off a leg or two just to prove her point she also does not show any care for the weak if they are ill or limbless as she will just kill them by pressing them against walls to paint buildings with blood. She is known for her cruel and Sadistic personality. Lucy does not beliving in sparing others as she believes they are nothing more than "Monsters" who deserve nothing more than Death for thier crimes for what they did to her as a child, as she views all Humans at the same for what bullies in her orphange did. Lucy is shown to be devoid of Humane Feeling as she had no hesitation when ripping apart the limbs of an innocent six year old child and went as far as to rip the boy in half despite how the boy's parents begged her not to kill him she did it because she enjoys making other people suffer, she enjoys tearing apart bonds between parents and thier children (unless its her and her sisters-in-laws). She has no pity or sympathy for anyone but herself and her family but she shows great signs of Sadism as she has tortured a woman by puncturing her with multiple knives just to hear screams but most of all to see her reaction to it. While She is not Insane she has a High Sadisim streak wanting to cause as much pain and suffering for others Psychologically or Physically as she has used her powers to torment her victims heads of thier past or thier loved ones (if they are dead) seeing thier reactions amuses her to no end. Lucy while she is a Very Cruel and Twisted Woman does have a kind side to her, she loves Terrantos with all her heart never once being cruel or hateful towards him despite him being onced human before a demon/grim reaper, She often is doing romance like stuff with him and like Seras has kissed him on numerous occassions but she is also a loving Mother caring for Leto and Leta better than how her parents treated her, giving them advice such as what a Demon is, what is a difference between Gender, and etc. Lucy is also a caring Sister to her sisters-in-laws often protecting them from death with her vectors if any of them came close to death. She is shown to be a very elegant woman as well as she is always polite even if she speaks in a cold tone but she is very dignified and she often puts her hand near her mouth in an elegant matter this shows her to be a Tyrannical Sadistic Elegant Woman of Carnage. She is always seen commiting Heinous deeds such as when she slaughtered an entire village for fun and putting spikes through the victims upon ripping most of the victims apart with her vectors. To Lucy slaughter is nothing but a sport and entertainment to pass the time as she finds it enjoyable and amusing not seeing it as a crime in her eyes. She is shown to be Quite Wicked as well as she enjoys causing Destruction and Chaos throughout the Omniverse seeking to destroy as much planets as possible wantign to see everything burn in fire so she can remake the entire omniverse in the name of her Husband, while Lucy is not Insane in any form or shape she is the opposite, she is shown to be a laid-back woman as she may appear lazy as she was often seen sitting in her throne sleeping but this is a guise to fool her enemies for she is truly awake and upon her foes attempt to attack she tears them apart with her vectors with no mercy or remorse at all. Lucy is seen as a Very Diabolical Murderer as she is one of the most devilish women committing Satanic acts such as dark rituals to sacrifice an entire village just to add to her power and hunger while she is not a cannibal or a "Monster" she will devour humans through Satanic means not through normal means. Many even view Lucy as Devil Incarnate despite the fact that is her Husband not her, but she considers herself the female Devil and she also has a Strong Desire for her man or for blood showing her to be quite greedy and she desires death and destruction across the entire omniverse to seek her desires as it fills her with enjoyment from all the destruction and death. Nyu Personality During her escape from the Diclonius Research Institute, a sniper shot a bullet from a .50 caliber rifle on Lucy´s helmet, that was partially slowed by the helmet she wore and her vectors, causing her to fall off a cliffside into the sea. Lucy´s personality fell unconscious and by the next morning Kaede woke up on the beach at Kamakura without any memories and with a childlike and infantile personality. The only sound she knew was Nyu, which was how Kouta and Yuka decided to name her. Despite the ignorance of Nyu, she had a basic sense of good and evil, much like a young child. She was a kind, sweet, innocent and naive girl, with an intense sexual curiosity that often made life awkward for her housemates. As the time passed in the Kaede House, Nyu slowly began to learn the basic morals and norms of society. When she lost her horns in the battle with Mariko, Nyu's persona predominated, and remained for just over half a year. During this time Nyu matured greatly, learning how to speak properly and in complete sentences, how to cook, clean, and show at least some restraint on her sexual curiosity. A variant on this personality emerged when Kaede House was attacked, as Nyu was finally able to use vectors like Lucy, was brutal towards her attackers, but still deeply caring of her house mates, especially Kouta. It could be said that the personality she finished the series with was a variable-percentage merger between Lucy and Nyu, as elements of both surfaced. For example, when facing Chief Kakuzawa for the Stupidity last time, her nudity became an issue for her, covering what she could from his view. This is in marked contrast to the uncaring attitude the pure Lucy persona had about such matters, likely stemming from contempt for Humans as lower creatures, and also to the child-like free spirit Nyu mostly was, happily climbing in the bath with and groping to excess any friend who had her attention. Upon her death, these two personalities each seemed to have their own spirit, both of which loved Kouta and her friends. Biography Birth Lucy's mother was a Human capable of giving birth to fully-powered and reproductive-capable Diclonius (as opposed to the sterile Silpelit children, and was apparently the true origin of the virus that spawned them. Captured by Chief Kakuzawa, Lucy's mother was held, studied and forced to bear a Male Diclonius son by him, committing suicide after this. Lucy knew nothing of this, believing both parents had abandoned her. In fact, only her father had, while her mother never stopped searching for her, prior to her capture by Kakuzawa. It remains unclear if Chief Kakuzawa knew of Kaede's existence before others did, so the timeframe of the conception and birth of Kaede's half-brother is also uncertain. She was taken in by an orphanage, where she was avoided by the staff, commonly bullied and referred to as an "Oxen" (due to her horns) and told by the other Tomoo other children that she should live outside. In an odd way, Lucy understood this as the other children being miserable and needing to make others miserable as well. Diclonius instinct awakened Lucy found an abandoned puppy in the woods around the orphanage, whom she thought of as her first friend. Feeding the puppy on breadcrumbs left the pup starving, so she felt forced to give most of her dinner to it. During this time, it was later revealed that young Kaede while holding her pup sometimes listened to the singing of young Nozomi, who fled to those same mountains to hide her singing from her family. The two never truly met at this time. When a boy named Tomoo threw milk all over her bag, a young girl saw, and shouted for a teacher. Thinking of her as a , Lucy told the girl about the puppy. However, although promising to keep it a secret, the girl told the boys about Lucy's relationship with the puppy, and the bullies took it from the woods. Grabbing hold of Lucy, the boys brought in the puppy and began killing it by repeatedly smashing a vase on it. The girl came in, admitting to telling them about the puppy. Despite her apologies and protests that she hadn't known the puppy would be hurt, Lucy spotted her smiling behind her supposedly covered eyes. Feeling betrayed and enraged, she released her vectors for the first time, killing all of her tormentors. She then buried the dog, apologizing for not being able to protect it, and decided to go on the run. During the nights, Lucy went with her Diclonius instincts and slaughtered entire families to stay in their houses. The murders became more and more publicized and she found it harder to stay at a house for very long. At odd moments, the horror of what she was doing would strike her, but her pain and need reasserted itself in short order. Kouta While she stood at the grave, a Kouta arrived and noticed her horns. Thinking he would just hurt her more, she prepared to kill him. However, he, surprisingly, found them cool and immediately wanted to befriend her. Lucy thought that he was trying to deceive her, and tried to leave, but Kouta persisted, promising that he would be there the same time tomorrow. In a sad touch of irony, Kouta's father did not let him out, because of the homicides happening in Kamakura caused by Lucy. Even knowing that Kouta would never come, she hoped against hope and went to the place of the meeting, staying there until night, regretting what she saw as her foolishness in the rain. Kouta, loyal to his promise, snuck out during the night, and went to meet Kaede. When arrived, he gave her a hat, so she could hide her horns, which seemed to distress her. They agree to play together the next day. Kouta only came three days later, because of his father´s fear of having a serial killer in the neighborhood. But since it was the last day of vacation, and since there had been no more murders in the past three days, he let him go out. Because it was the last day he could stay with her, Kouta decided to take Lucy to the zoo and spend all day with her. Her fascination with animals she had never had the chance to know of (such as Elephants and Giraffes) surprised Kouta, and he took delight in her joy from this. They enjoyed themselves all day and this created a strong bond between them. It was the best day of Kaede's life, but it hurt her that this was to be the last day she could see Kouta. When she learned he was going to a nearby festival, she begged to go with him, but he said that he promised to go with his cousin. At nightfall, as they were returning on the bus, the voice inside her head said to her that Kouta must be going to the festival with another girl, and said she would better off killing him now, so as to avoid suffering later. Then she found herself choking Kouta, and stopped, terrified. She exacted a promise from him to kill her if someday she ended up killing lots of people. When they had returned, a jealous, fearful Lucy asked Kouta whether his cousin was a boy or a girl. Not wishing to hurt her feelings, Kouta lied and said his cousin was a boy. She nonetheless went to the festival, only to feel betrayed by yet another friend by finding out that his cousin, Yuka was actually a girl. Then she mentally saw Kouta saying that he could never be a friends with a weirdo like her, and that he had only been nice to her because he adores strange animals. As she broke down further, she saw her orphanage tormentors as horrific, undead creatures, also saying there was no place for someone like her. The voice of her Diclonii instincts took the mental image of herself but with a cold and psychotic expression, saying that she couldn´t coexist with Humans. The voice proposed to Lucy to join her and she would make a place for them to live. In a rage, she began killing several people at the festival. This was reported later as a bomb attack, though Kouta's little sister Kanae, who had the extraordinary gift to see her vectors, ran away and told her family (and presumably, authorities) that people were being killed by a horned girl. Kouta immediately thought of Lucy, but he didn´t believe in his sister's story. With summer and their visit over, Kouta and his family boarded the train for Hokkaido and said goodbye to Yuka and her mother. Lucy watched with contempt as Kouta comforted a tearful Yuka. Kanae kept insisting to Kouta that her story was true, even as Lucy emerged into their car on the moving train. Kouta angrily denied Kanae's account that Lucy could be responsible and slapped her, reducing his little sister to tears when he said he hated her. Lucy then ripped Kanae in half and beheaded her and Kouta's father, telling the horrified Kouta that Yuka was next, but still wanting to be with him. In grief and rage, Kouta began assaulting her, telling her to stop killing. Lucy realized that, far from making Kouta love only her, she had done something unforgivable and perhaps pushed him away forever. While she ran away, she privately vowed to live for no other reason than to one day return and apologize to Kouta. Capture Lucy laid low and hid for the next five years, moving about only at night. The majority of her victims would suffer heart attacks after her vectors damaged their blood vessels. As these murders and the instance of Silpelit births multiplied geometrically over these years in Kamakura, Kaede's birthplace and one-time home, Kurama and pieced this information together with information with the Festival and orphanage murders caused by Lucy. When a picture of Lucy, who was listed as missing and presumed kidnapped during the orphanage killings, came into their hands, her horns revealed her identity and a direct pursuit was begun. Lucy befriended a young girl named Aiko Takada who liked to draw. Aiko too, was lonely, dealing with an abusive father and hoping to reunite with the mother who abandoned her. When Aiko accidentally killed her enraged father, the two were accused of murder and ran away from the scene, hoping that the girl could see her mother, who was having an art show at the nearby museum, again. After hiding in the museum, Kurama found them two and ordered the forces with him to open fire. Aiko jumped in the way of the gunfire to save Kaede's life. In exchange for a promise of immediate medical attention for Aiko, Lucy surrendered to Kurama. After being imprisoned within the Diclonius Research Institute Lucy was informed that Aiko had died from her wounds. Kurama asserted that she could have lived had they simply given up, and that Humans only wanted the Diclonius race to co-exist with them. Kaede refutes this, stating that nothing Humans did indicated wanting co-existence. As vengeance for Aiko Takada's death, Lucy promised Kurama that, if she were ever to escape, she would kill everyone who mattered to him. Escape During her three year imprisonment, Lucy was encased in a metal cage within a containment chamber, and the name "Lucy" was commonly used by the researchers, again in reference to a fossil find. It was also possibly a reference to Lucifer as she and the Silpelit, other Diclonius were often regarded as monsters and demons. She occasionally repeated her vow to Kurama, amending it to say she would leave him alive to suffer. From time to time, a guard or scientist would stray too close to her containment chamber, and she would kill them. One day, a security guard dropped his mobile phone within her strike zone, and Lucy used it to cut his arm off, and in his resulting panic, killed him. The man possessed a key to the cell, which she retrieved and unlocked. The conditions for this opportunity were later revealed to be part of a plan by Professor Kakuzawa. Now free, she made her escape, slaughtering tens if not dozens of security guards. Eventually she found Kurama and a group of guards, fully armed and standing within a perimeter not to her advantage. Kurama's secretary Kisaragi clumsily entered the room and was taken hostage by Lucy. Lucy then pulled her head from her body, and used her body as a shield against gunfire. Combined with her vectors, this turned back the gunfire. Killing off the guards, she left Kurama alone as part of her promise. She made her way to the exit, and prepared to jump off a cliffside to leave the island. Kurama had a guard use a .50 caliber rifle to fire at the back of Lucy's head, which in theory would kill her instantly. However, she turned her head towards the sharpshooter just before it was fired. This resulted in the bullet hitting her restraining helmet instead. The force of the projectile knocked her unconscious, and into the sea. Nyu and life in Maple House Lucy fell into the ocean and drifted onto shore. She ended up in the coast beach of Kamakura, the place where she did her first killings and where she met Kouta. By sheer coincidence, she happened to have been found by Kouta (unable to remember her and the killings) and Yuka, who were walking along the same beach. Because of the blow on the head she had suffered, she temporarily lost her memory and developed a childlike and ignorant personality, only able to make the sound Nyu , because of that Kouta and Yuka decided to call her by the only word she knew. Instead of taking her to the police, they took her to Kouta´s new home - Maple House. At the start Nyu knew little of hygiene and other forms of restraint but she began to learn slowly over time. On occasion, the Lucy personality would re-emerge, as it did during her brutal battles with Bando and Nana, and when she was held by Professor Kakuzawa. When in Lucy persona, she discovers that she is living with Kouta, her childhood love, at the beginning she wants get away from him and occasionally disappears, always returning because of the Nyu persona. She holds tremendous guilt over killing his family, but when she realizes the existence of her other personality and about Kouta´s lost memory, she decides she wants to live in peace as Nyu with the other residents, including Nozomi and even Nana. The Nyu and Lucy sides of her psyche kept her inner voice from ever harming Kouta and also Yuka, whose loss she knew Kouta would never forgive. Lucy re-emerged once again during her and Nana's battle with Mariko, and marked the first time she lost her horns. For a time, this seemed to cause the Nyu personality to not only predominate, but to mature into that of to a young woman who still had many of Nyu's mannerisms. Nana, at first hostile to Nyu for the loss of her limbs in battle, eventually accepted that Nyu and Lucy were two different people. During another battle with Bando and the Unknown Man, Mayu, who had witnessed the first battle between Lucy and Nana, regained her memories of Nana's dismemberment, for which Lucy, albeit reluctantly, prepared to kill her. Bando stopped this at the cost of mortal wounds, again shooting off her horns. Confronted for the first time with the idea of Lucy's existence, Nyu was eventually persuaded to return to Kaede House, where a joyful dinner was interrupted by an assault team led by Nousou and the Agent and backed up by three clones that were bred from Mariko's DNA. With her friends harassed and wounded and Kouta shot, Nyu re-grew her horns instantly and gained the ability to use vectors without becoming Lucy. Her actions during this battle had the side effect of restoring Kouta's lost memories of how his family died and the fact that Kaede as Lucy had killed them. Angry and grief-stricken, she wiped out nearly the entire assault force, but was taken down by the Agent and a dying Mariko clone. From there she was taken back to the island facility and kept in an underground grotto, and at last confronted Chief Kakuzawa. The End This confrontation was the beginning of the end for Kaede's journey. Chief Kakuzawa revealed that he too was of Diclonius descent, and that all his efforts to seemingly harm the Diclonii were in fact part of a Project master plan to ensure their dominance and replacement of non-horned Humans. He also introduced Kaede to her half-brother, his own son by Kaede's mother and to his mind, her mate as they recreated the Diclonius race, also ensuring the new race was of his line. He also revealed that continual use of her powers was slowly destroying her body. Kaede killed Kakuzawa, her half-brother and seemingly the mutated Anna Kakuzawa as well. Speaking to Chief Kakuzawa's corpse, she hatefully rejected his plans, saying that not only were Diclonius Human after all, but that he and his family had mistaken a minor genetic mutation (horns on the heads of many of their Original Diclonii clan) for being true Diclonii. To her half-brother's corpse, she apologized, saying that even though he had done nothing wrong, their line must end, and would with what she saw as her now-inevitable death. Evading armed forces from various parts of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, some equipped with vector-based weapons, she made for the mainland, determined to see Kouta again before she died. Saseba Allied forces, Kurama and Nana, and a recovering Kouta himself made for Kaede's position. Kaede at last apologized to Kouta for killing his family, also explaining that an inner voice, that of her own DNA, drove her to the horrible things she did. Breaking her heart, Kouta made it explicitly clear that he would never forgive Kaede for murdering Kanae and their father. He also firmly rejected her explanation of a DNA voice, saying all people dealt with such a thing. But he did care for her as Nyu enough to offer to let her continue to stay with them at Kaede House, provided she never killed again. Attacks by Kurama and Escort Fleet Operatives armed soldiers made keeping this vow impossible, and also began to dissolve her body from overuse of her powers. Faced with a choice of destroying the world that had caused her so much pain and saving Kouta, whose wounds had been worsened unto death, she turned all her remaining energy into healing him. As her body began to literally fall apart before his eyes, Kouta was given a gun and urged to fulfill his childhood promise to kill her before the DNA persona emerged and tried to again destroy the world. The Kaede and Nyu personalities held this other one back, but Kouta found that he could not kill his old friend, no matter how she wronged him. Before fading, Kaede urged him to return each year to where they first met, and one day, she would be waiting for him. The most vicious personality now had full control, but was in such incredible pain that it placed the gun in Kouta's hands, and in a mix of mercy and vengeance, then Kouta killed the girl he knew as Nyu. Even without their Queen and with an anti-Diclonius birth vaccine being distributed in the midst of a total worldwide birth ban, the remaining Diclonius were years in being taken down, and killed many Humans before it was all done. In the intervening years, Kouta returned to the spot where he met Nyu as a child on the anniversary of that day. In one such instance, he arrived in the company of his daughter Nyuu, whom he named after his fallen friend, and who looked much like her presumed mother, Yuka. Speaking of playing there as a child, Kouta found with little Nyuu's help, a note inside a bottle in the area around the large stone near the grave of Kaede's puppy. It was a heart felt note from Kaede, who expressed her love and desire from early on to marry him. It was also the first time he learned Kaede's true name. Little Nyuu told her father that she had been playing with twin girls in that area, and that one of them was named Kaede. The twins, not fully seen but looking a lot like Kaede as a child, smiled at Kouta and told him they had been waiting for their special friend, which brought Kouta to tears of joy. It is strongly implied that the two good personas in Kaede have been reincarnated into these young girls. If one counts Lucy and Nyu as separate from Kaede, then perhaps even little Nyuu herself is part of this rebirth. DNA Voice It cannot be confirmed from evidence in the series whether or not this personality, supposedly the voice of Lucy's Diclonius DNA, really existed or was merely the embodiment of Kaede's intense alienation and pain. Kaede first truly heard it after her rage and grief over the killing of her puppy at the orphanage, and heard it even more as she feared Kouta had betrayed her. It was a compelling voice that Kaede often gave into, yet she stated that it never actually controlled her, and merely guided her. Nana seemed to hear this voice on at least two occasions on which she felt she had no place in the world, and Mariko Kurama clone Barbara said that she heard a voice urging her to kill all Humans. Yet both Nana and Barbara suffered cruelly at the Institute, and the validity of these instances is in question. The idea that it may have been more of a split personality than an actual echo of Diclonius DNA is given strength by the fact that it finally did briefly take over Kaede's body as it was close to death. Kouta for his part dismissed this voice as a variant on something all people have to struggle with, but best evidence also contains no information from the anime or manga that dismisses this possibility either, leaving it an open question and one of the series' greatest unresolved mysteries. The personality of Kaede/Lucy/Nyu's DNA Voice was that of a cold, sadistic, hate-twisted, manipulative, compulsive/obsessive and truly psychopathic killer without guilt or remorse. She had a strong wish to destroy all of Humanity and replace it with Diclonii, in which she would possibly rule the world, since she is in essence a Queen Diclonius. She also had no qualms in trying to convince Kaede/Lucy/Nyu that all Humans were vile creatures that truly needed to die, and was even willing to kill Kouta and Co. at any cost, regardless of their compassion towards her. Near the end of the manga series when she manages to gain full control of her then mortally wounded body however, and Kouta is urged by Kaede and Nyu to shoot and kill her with a near-by gun, he backs down at the last moment, unwilling to kill his long-time friend no matter how much she wronged him in the past, even though Kaede's and Nyu's illusions are now fading away, unable to protect him anymore, and the DNA Voice is now in full control. Despite this sudden freedom to finally kill him and his friends/family as she pleases, the DNA Voice, seemingly shocked/surprised and perhaps even moved by Kouta's love for her, instead ceases all attack's, only to use a single vector to pick up the gun for Kouta to shoot her, which he finally does, thus putting her out of misery. This suggest that despite all the horrible deeds she committed in the series, whether directly or indirectly, she was still capable of compassion, even if just a tiny ''bit. It is also possible that, having never been in control and therefore fully 'alive' before, this persona had no tolerance for physical pain, let alone the intense agony Kaede's body must have undergone as it melted. It's unknown if she was ever reborn at the end of the manga series. Beyond Light and Darkness History The Beginning Arc After Terrantos returned from recruiting Doomsday. Lucy appeared before him and he used his cosmic power to turn his Wife, Lucy into a Cosmic Entity making her the 1st true Cosmic of his wives after Soifon. Lucy Later appears with Medusa Gorgon, Juri Han, and Soifon. Diablo then asks them to get Raven as they need her to resurrect the Titans. Lucy then fights Beast Boy but she grows bored of his endless shapeshifting tactics. and uses her cosmic powers to send him flying commenting how worthless of a shapeshifter he is. Corruption Arc Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Wives of Dark Emperor Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Vectors '''Vector Range': 1.4m (before the start of the series) 2m (normal) 5m (with long horns) Worldwide ( end of manga). Strength: Very strong (in the beginning of the manga and the anime), according to Nana are enormous in the end of manga. Speed: Unknown, about average of a Diclonius. Vector Special Abilities: Cell reconstruction/restoration, giving a healing ability. Ability to use vectors in the "sleeping state" (as Nyu) and while in pain. Kills: Over 1000 people, implied to be in the many thousands. Cosmic Destroyer Powers Time & Space Manipulation Manipulation of Reality Warp Dimension Manipulation of Dimensions (can send someone to another dimension) Mind Control Horrific Illusions in a person's mind with just a snap of her fingers Darkness and Darkmatter Manipulation the creation of Black Holes in fact multiple ones at will -Cosmic Curse- she can control all the Universes at will and reanimate them and control them all at will Maximum Reanimation: can reanimate any other thing from a small ant creature to entire Universe and reanimate it to become her own servant like many of the most powerful Cosmics like Vaati or Terrantos -Anti-Matter armor, her invsible arms cover her entire body and form the transformtion or anything she desires to protect her real body from a Dark Knight, to a Spider, or a Buddha Demon, any of those. -Maximum Telekenetic Abilities- she can roll Solar Systems into a ball and throw them Psychological Bane- everytime you stare at her eyes, you literally freeze with insane fear. Total Omniscience Beyond Gods and Titans- Like only the most powerful and intelligent Cosmics can have, she has supreme knowledge overall. The Personification of Evil- Like any other Cosmic in Shadowblood, she is a Great Personification of Destruction and War, and as long as any of those things exists, she will live forever. Be Anywhere Anytime- Thanks to being a a Greater Cosmic Lord like Vaati or Kronos, she can be anywhere anytime without limits. Transformation into Anything- any Cosmic, God, or Titan can do this like Vaati, except she's more like Soifon in the sense she prefers not to use it and to test her skill first. Fueled by Blood and Destruction- She only gets more powerful the more she inflicts on others and on herself. Forms 1st Form/Devil Diclonius State: In this form much of Lucy's appearance does not change besides the fact her Horns grow longer to a devil like shape. Her finger nails become longer to claw like nails. Her Long Hair becomes Longer and her muscles become stronger and her Vectors range become even longer and the Vectors themselvers gain claws. Lucy's eyes become more red. Her teeth become more Devil like and even monstrous. Lucy also gains black markings around her chest. She also gains the abilitiy to manipulate darkness, as the darkness is seen surrounding her in this form. Lucy gains enchanced strength as she can rip apart an entire fortress in one second and can kill over 85 people in 5 minutes. She also gains Menos Grande Regeneration as her wounds inflicted upon her instantly heal. Her durability is even more enchanced then AIzen's. As she can block a buster sword with just one finger and her speed is even more enchanced as she can move at light speeds with out anyone seeing her. 2nd Form/Long-Horned Form: Only achieved after a greatly stressful event Long-horned form gives Lucy extremely long sharp horns as well as vector length and strength approximately three times that of regular Lucy. This is exhibited by her bringing down a helicopter mid flight and destroying most of forces as well as Mariko clones in one sweep. 3rd Form/Ultimate Form: The Ultimate form only achievable after great emotion stress meeting a surge of willpower. This form is only achieved twice. Once when Aiko died and for the last volume when Lucy decides to fix everything she or her kind caused and to apologize to Kouta. This form has vector strength to destroy the world length to reach across the world and accuracy to move individual cells without killing them and the added bonus of controlled explosive burst. However taking this form has a consequence continues use of such advance powers causes the body to overheat and burn away killing the user. Tho the killing user effect won't be in this series or any other series. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Diclonius Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Elfen Lied